Artie - Kitty Beziehung
Artie-Kitty Beziehung, am häufigsten genannt Kartie, ist die romantische Beziehung zwischen Kitty Wilde und Artie Abrams. Überblick In Heimliche Laster merkt man Artie an, dass er in Kitty verliebt ist. In Gutes braucht seine Zeit überzeugt Kitty ihn, das Angebot einer Filmhochschule anzunehmen und hilft ihm so aus einem Gefühlstief. In Liebe, Liebe, Liebe beginnen sie eine Beziehung. Kitty will diese zuerst geheim halten, um ihren Staus nicht zu gefährden, wird jedoch von den New Directions dazu angehalten, sie öffentlich zu machen, was sie schließlich auch macht. Vor New New York trennen sie sich, da Artie seinen Abschluss gemacht hat und nach New York gezogen ist. Kitty kommt mit der Trennung nicht sonderlich klar, wie man in Homecoming erfährt, da sie ziemlich gekränkt von der Art und Weise ist, wie Artie sie behandelt hat. In Was die Welt jetzt braucht nähern sie sich aber wieder an und bleiben Freunde. 'Staffel Vier' 'Die neue und die alte Rachel' thumb|left|Don't Dream It's OverKitty setzt sich an den Tisch der New Directions und begrüßt sie, worauf Artie mit einem enthusiastischen "Hi!" antwortet. 'Schwanengesang' thumb|This Is The New YearArtie und Kitty gehen gemeinsam auf den Schulhof und singen mit den anderen Don't Dream It's Over. 'Kalender Boys' Kitty schiebt während This Is The New Year Arties Rollstuhl. 'Die Diva in dir' thumb|left|Don't Stop Me NowSie sitzen nebeneinander und haben sichtlich Spaß bei Don't Stop Me Now. 'Heimliche Laster' thumb|Mamma MiaBei Wake Me Up Before You GO-GO tanzen sie zusammen. Artie ist begeistert von Kittys Beteiligung an der Performance von Wannabe und gerät hinterher ins Schwärmen, fängt sich jedoch wieder und sagt, dass er Kitty noch nie so glücklich gesehen hat, Teil des Teams zu sein. Während Mamma Mia drückt Kitty Arties Kopf an ihre Brust. 'Letzte Chancen mit Schuss' thumb|left|SaySie sitzen während Say nebeneinander und umarmen sich. 'Licht aus' thumb|Longest TimeSie singen zusammen ein paar Zeilen in Longest Time. 'Gutes braucht seine Zeit' thumb|left|Kitty bemerkt, dass Artie depremiert istKitty bemerkt, dass Artie deprimiert ist und konfrontiert ihn damit. Zuerst vermutet sie, dass er in sie verknallt ist, weil sie bemerkt hat, wie er sie während Wannabe angestarrt hat und sagt ihm, dass er keine Chance habe. Artie verneint es, dankt ihr aber sarkastisch dafür, ihn nur noch deprimierter zu machen. Dann erzählt er ihr, dass er an einer Filmhochschule angenommen wurde. Kitty freut sich für ihn, ist allerdings schockiert, als Artie sagt, dass er das Angebot nicht annehmen werde. Sie singt ihm Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours und erzählt den anderen Glee Kids, was er ihr anvertraut hat. Er erzählt ihr schließlich, dass er wegen seiner Mom nicht hingehen wird. Kitty meint, dass er großartig wäre an einer Filmhochschule und hält ihn dazu an, das Angebot anzunehmen. Als er nach Hause geht, findet er dort Kitty vor, die erfährt, dass Arties Mutter Nancy von alldem nichts wusste und lässt die beiden allein. Artie entschließt sich dann, an die Filmhochschule zu gehen und nachdem er es allen erzählt hat, formt er mit den Lippen "danke" in Kittys Richtung. Sie lächelt ihn an. 'Staffel Fünf' 'Liebe, Liebe, Liebe' thumb|Artie fährt Kitty durch die SchuleNachdem jeder außer den beiden den Chorraum verlassen hat, lädt Artie Kitty dazu ein, auf seinen Schoß zu sitzen. Er sagt, ihr Wagen stehe bereit. Er fährt sie durch die Flure und lädt sie ins Breadstix ein, doch sie lehnt ab, da sie das Breadstix hasst. Stattdessen gehen sie zusammen auf den Jahrmarkt und singen Drive My Car. Bree sieht sie zusammen und fragt, ob sie zusammen seien. Kitty streitet es ab, da sie denkt, dass die Beziehung ihren Ruf ruinieren könnte. Artie ist traurig über ihre Reaktion. thumb|left|Kitty küsst ArtieDie beiden beginnen eine geheime Beziehung. Sie treffen sich heimlich und singen zusammen You've Got to Hide Your Love Away. Währed dem Lied findet Tina heraus, was zwischen den beiden läuft und erzählt es den anderen New Directions-Mitgliedern. Kitty entschuldigt sich bei Artie und gibt zu, dass es nicht richtig war, was sie gemacht hat. Dann machen sie ihre Beziehung öffentlich. 'Tina in the Sky with Diamonds' thumb|Artie und Kitty auf dem AbschlussballKitty und Artie sitzen im Chorraum nebeneinander und Sue gibt bekannt, dass beide als Ballkönig und -königin nominiert sind. Als Arite Kittys gephotoshopte Ball-Poster sieht (die nicht von ihr stammen), ist er enttäuscht von ihr, da er denkt, dass sie schon wieder lügt. Später sieht man'' sie gemeinsam auf dem Ball. Keiner von beiden wurde Ballkönig oder -königin. 'Katy oder Gaga thumb|left|Kitty küsst ArtieKitty identifiziert sich in der Episode eher als "Gaga", während Artie sich als "Katy" sieht. Im Flur sprechen sie später über die Wochenaufgabe und Artie meint, dass Will sie absichtlich auseinander halte. Da er besorgt ist wegen ihrer unterschiedlichen Interessen, fragt Artie Kitty, ob es für sie noch immer in Ordnung sei, mit jemand so anderem als sei selbst auszugehen. Kitty gibt ihm als Antwort einen Kuss. Becky sieht den Kuss und beleidigt die beiden. Da Beckys Worte Verwirrung stiften, sagt Artie danach, dass er nicht mit Becky geschlafen hat. Kitty sieht verwirrt und geschockt aus. thumb|RoarAls Artie mit den anderen "Katys" Applause performt, sieht Kitty ihnen zu. Artie sieht später Kitty bei Wide Awake zu und klatscht, als sie einen hohen Ton trifft. Am Ende der Woche tanzen die beiden zusammen während Roar und haben Spaß. Schluss mit Twerking thumb|left|Blurred LinesKitty und Artie lachen mit den anderen über das Video, das Blaine beim Twerken zeigt. Sie singen beide Solos in Blurred Lines und tanzen während der Performance zusammen. Kitty twerkt sogar auf Arties Schoß, was ihm zu gefallen scheint. thumb|Während If I Were a BoyWährend Unique If I Were a Boy singt, halten sie Händchen und sind beide berührt von den Schwierigkeiten ihrer Freundin. Später sehen sie im Chorraum zusammen auf Kittys Handy. Sie sind beide enttäuscht, als Will verkündet, dass die Wochenaufgabe beendet wurde. Kitty sieht Artie verliebt an, als er Unique unterstützt, als diese die Schuld für Wills Entscheidung auf sich nimmt. Sie singen beide in On Our Way. Aufbruch thumb|left|You May Be RightArtie und Kitty sitzen zusammen beim Klavier im Chorraum, während Mr. Schue mit den Kids über eine Karriere in den Künsten spricht. Sie haben Spaß während Sams und Blaines Performance zu Movin' Out (Anthony's Song). Während Artie mit Becky spricht, fragt diese, ob er einen Dreier mit ihr und Kitty wolle. Am Ende der Woche sind Artie und Kitty zusammen, als die New Directions Sue wegen einer Karriere in den Künsten ansprechen. Sie singen mit den New Directions You May Be Right. Puppenspieler thumb|Artie und Kitty in ihren PuppenversionenKitty und Artie spielen mit den restlichen New Directions Instrumente, als Blaine hereinkommt und über seine Nationals-Pläne spricht. Sie teilen ihre Ideen mit dem jeweils anderen und stimmen Blaine nicht zu. Während Blaines Traum mit den Puppen sitzen ihre Puppen nebeneinander. Auch als Blaine sich bei den New Directions entschuldigt, sitzen sie nebeneinander und sie performen alle zusammen The Fox. Zuvor nicht gezeigte Weihnachtsepisode Die Episode spielt zu einer Zeit, als Kitty und Artie noch nicht zusammen waren. Sie sitzen nebeneinander im Chorraum und singen und tanzen beide zu Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree. Falsche Freunde thumb|left|Kitty eilt Artie zur HilfeWährend des Streits zwischen Artie und Tina sagt Tina zu ihm, dass er mit der größten Schlampe der Schule zusammen sei, womit sie Kitty meint. Sie sagt auch, dass Kitty ihn nicht liebt und ihn nur ausnützt. Artie verteidigt Kitty jedoch. Als Tina in My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It) die Zeile "She doesn't love you, no way (Sie liebt dich nicht, auf keinen Fall)" singt und sich neben Kitty setzt, damit zeigend, dass sie von ihr und Artie singt, wirft ihr Kitty einen genervten Blick zu. Als sie Artie später versehentlich mit seinem Rollstuhl umstößt, eilt Kitty zu ihm und sieht Tina vernichtend an, bevor sie ihm aus dem Chorraum folgt. Trio Wenn Blaine mit Sam und Tina redet, erwähnt er, dass er von Kitty und Artie zum Bowling eingeladen wurde, er jedoch nicht mitgegangen ist, da er nicht das "dritte Rad am Wagen" sien wollte. Die Stadt der Engel thumb|Artie und Kitty bei den NationalsKitty und Artie sitzen im Chorraum nebeneinander, als Burt und Carole hereinkommen und auch als sie mit den anderen eine Sightseeing-Tour durch Los Angeles machen. Sie singen beide in America. 100 Als Artie sich Biff gegenüber vorstellt, erwähnt er, dass er mit einer Cheerleaderin zusammen ist, womit er Kitty meint. New Directions thumb|left|Während I Am ChangingWährend I Am Changing sitzen sie nebeneinander und Artie hat seine Hand auf Kittys Schulter, während sie ihre auf seinem Oberschenkel liegen hat. Danach sitzen sie zusammen im Chorraum und sehen sich Be Okay und Just Give Me a Reason an. Als Artie von Holly aufgesucht wird, die meint, dass sie ihn braucht, geht er davon aus, dass sie ihn auch liebt und ist bereit, per SMS mit Kitty Schluss zu machen. Auf der Abschlussfeier sitzt diese im Publikum und klatscht gerührt für ihn, als er aufgerufen wird, sein Diplom abzuholen. Premiere Artie, der in New York lebt, während Kitty in Lima ist, schläft mit mehreren Mädchen. Dadurch wird bekannt, dass die beiden sich vermutlich, kurz nachdem Artie nach New York gezogen ist, getrennt haben. Des Weiteren wird im Vorspann erwähnt, dass er Single ist. '''Staffel Sechs 'Homecoming' Artie und Kitty haben nach Problem eine kurze Unterhaltung. Sie ist nicht glücklich über die Rückkehr der Absolventen und als Artie sie fragt, ob sie wieder dem Glee Club beitreten möchte, schlägt sie ihn und lehnt ab, da sie den Absolventen, besonders ihm, nicht verzeiht, wie er sie nach seinem Abschluss behandelt hat. 'Was die Welt jetzt braucht' thumb|AnnäherungArtie und Kitty scheinen inzwischen wieder klarzukommen und sitzen im Chorraum, wenn Kurt und Rachel das Thema der Woche, "Burt Bacharach", verkünden. Die beiden singen im Hintergrund zu Alfie mit und als Artie später erwähnt, dass einige von Santanas Familienmitgliedern den freien Platz auf ihrer Hochzeit haben wollen, ist Kitty eine davon. Sie meint zu Brittany und Santana, dass sie und die New Directions ihnen bei der Hochzeit helfen, es dort aber bessere Tauben gibt und bekommt das von Artie versichert. Die beiden sind während What the World Needs Now neben einander und sehen sich an und lächeln. Des Weiteren sind sie in Wills Apartment, wo Artie Kitty einen Teller mit Essen gibt und die beiden stoßen mit ihren Tellern an. Danach unterhalten sie sich mit ihren Freunden und haben sichtich Spaß. 'Verwandlung' thumb|left|Während Time After TimeDie beiden werden von Kurt und Sam zusammen gerufen, um Rachel dabei zu helfen, damit klar zu kommen, dass ihr Elternhaus verkauft wird. Aus diesem Grund machen sie "Transitioning", also Übergang, zum Thema und veranstalten eine Abschiedsparty in Rachels Keller. Dort haben die beiden sichtlich Spaß und flirten miteinander. Sie tanzen während All About That Bass zusammen, machen ein Selfie während Somebody Loves You und kuscheln während Time After Time. Danach ist zu sehen, wie sie mit Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes und Sam Rachel dabei helfen, ihr Zimmer auszuräumen und ihre Sachen einzupacken. Später sind sie in der in der Aula und sehen sich Uniques Performance zu I Know Where I've Been an. Am Ende des Songs umarmen sich alle und halten sich glücklich an den Händen. 'Eine Hochzeit' Die beiden sind auf Blaines, Kurts, Brittanys und Santanas Hochzeit, wo Artie Hey Ya! singt, während Kitty eine der Tänzerinnen auf der Tanzfläche ist. Danach tanzen die beiden zusammen zu Our Day Will Come. 'Träume werden wahr' thumb|Während Teach Your ChildrenArtie und Kitty sind im Chorraum, wo Will Teach Your Children singt. Wie der Rest auch, sind sie sichtlich bewegt und werfen sich einen Blick zu. Fünf Jahre später treffen sich einige Freunde bei Rachel, um sie bei den Tony Awards zu sehen, darunter auch die beiden. Artie und Kitty treffen sich mit dem Rest vom Glee-Cast in der Aula wieder, wo sie zusasmmen I Lived singen. Songs 'Duette' Staffel Fünf *'Drive My Car' (Liebe, Liebe, Liebe) *'You've Got to Hide Your Love Away' (Liebe, Liebe, Liebe) 'Zusammen gesungen in einer Gruppennummer' Staffel Vier *'Longest Time' (Licht aus) Staffel Fünf *'Let It Be' (Tina in the Sky with Diamonds) *'Blurred Lines' (Schluss mit Twerking) *'On Our Way '(Schluss mit Twerking) *'You May Be Right' (Aufbruch) *'Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree' (Zuvor nicht gezeigte Weihnachtsepisode) *'America' (Die Stadt der Engel) 'Mit dem Paar zusammenhängende Songs' Staffel Vier *'This Is The New Year' (Kalender Boys) *'Don't Stop Me Now' (Die Diva in dir) *'Closer' (Fehde) *'Wake Me Up Before You GO-GO' (Heimliche Laster) *'Wannabe' (Heimliche Laster) *'Mamma Mia' (Heimliche Laster) *'Say' (Letzte Chancen mit Schuss) *'Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours' (Gutes braucht seine Zeit) *'For Once in My Life' (Gutes braucht seine Zeit) Staffel Fünf *'Help!' (Liebe, Liebe, Liebe) *'Roar' (Katy oder Gaga) *'If I Were a Boy' (Schluss mit Twerking) Staffel Sechs *'Our Day Will Come' (Eine Hochzeit) *'Teach Your Children' (Träume werden wahr) Kategorie:Beziehungen